Drable SuLay : Line Chat
by geelovekorea
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak social network seperti twitter, instagram, dan instant messaging yang baru, semacam kakao talk, line, we chat, dan banyak lagi. Khusus untuk Kakao Talk dan Line saat ini yang paling digemari. salah satunya yang digunakan Suho. apa yang digunakan Suho? check this Lay.drable pasti singkat.BL.YAOI.DLDR.failure romance.mind to review?


**Drable ****Series**** SuLay ****: ****Line Chat**

.

Main Cast :

SuLay (Kim Junmyoon aka Suho EXO-K x Zhang Yixing aka Lay EXO-M)

Other member SM

Genre : drable, fluff, failure romance.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak social network seperti twitter, instagram, dan instant messaging yang baru, semacam kakao talk, line, we chat, dan banyak lagi. Khusus untuk Kakao Talk dan Line saat ini yang paling digemari. Karena apa? Karena ada bintang besar yang jadi modelnya disana.

Kakao Talk dengan member Big Bang. Line dengan sang visual grup, Siwon Super Junior juga SHINee yang ikut andil dalam mengiklankannya. Tidak sedikit yang menggunakan fasilitas ini. Baik itu orang awam maupun artis sekalipun. Karena penggunaannya yang _user friendly_ dan fasilitas yang ditawarkan oleh kedua media tersebut.

Seperti namja ini. Salah satu member boy grup pendatang baru yang terkenal. Suho, sang guardian angel, leader dari EXO. Namja tampan yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Jangan lupa lihat bibirnya yang terus saja mengumbar senyum. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sepertinya sedang berchatting ria dengan seseorang dan orang itu sepertinya spesial. Terlihat dari binar matanya yang menyiratkan cinta. Siapa yang jadi teman ngobrolnya. Kita intip yuk.

.

"Annyeong Lay."

.

"Annyeong Suho gege."

Uh-oh, ternyata sang leader tengah berchatting ria dengan Lay, _dancing machine_ dari sub grup mereka.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian disana? Hari ini padatkah?"

.

"Baik ge. Anni. Hari ini kami free. Weisheme?"

.

"Gwenchana. Hanya tiba-tiba ingin tau bagaimana keadaan kalian disana."

.

"Oh, kenapa tidak menghubungi Kris gege? Biasanya langsung menanyakan pada tuijjang gege."

.

"Ani. Gwenchana. Sedang ingin menghubungi kau saja."

.

"Eum, baiklah. Bagaimana kabar gege disana?"

.

"Baik. I've heard that u close with Kris. Even there's a Kray shipper. It's that true?"

.

"Mwo? Anni gege. Itu hanya fans service. U know that."

.

"Eum, well yeah. But."

.

"But what? You dont believe me?"

.

"Anni. Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja banyak sekali yang membahas tentang kalian diluar sana."

.

"Oow, kami hanya dekat sebagai keluarga saja. Seperti member lain dengan leadernya, gege. Seperti hyung dan dongsaeng, gege."

.

"Is that true?"

.

"Of course, no doubt."

.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang seperti itu." Suho nampak terlihat sedikit lega. Terdengar sedikit hembusan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Seuntas senyum terlukis di wajah malaikatnya. Jika saja EXOtics melihatnya tentu sudah menjerit histeris dan berasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Baik, itu berlebihan. Abaikan.

.

.

"Well. Kalau gitu bisa sedikit kau ceritakan bagaimana hubungan kalian. Eum, terutama kau dengan Kris."

.

"Gege masih belum percaya?"

.

"Bukan seperti itu. Just wanna know. Atau mungkin kau bisa ceritakan kau mungkin sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Mungkin."

.

"Seseorang? Who? Eum. Baiklah. Tapi kenapa?"

.

"Kenapa ya? Hanya merasa sedikit tidak rela mungkin?"

.

"Tidak rela? Maksudnya?"

.

"Ya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela kalau kamu dekat atau bahkan berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak bisa membimbingmu dan menyayangimu dengan tulus."

.

"Waa, gomawo gege. Kau membuatku malu."

.

"Maaf. Kalau sudah mempermalukanmu hanya saja aku coba jujur pada hati kecilku sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi, Lay?"

.

"Eum, aku sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun kok. Tapi pertanyaan tentang orang yang kusuka. Jawabnya ada tapi sayangnya it's just one sided love, ge. Karena sampai sekarang aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Gege mau tahu siapa dia?"

.

"Jinja. Siapa orang yang beruntung yang bisa memenangkan hatimu?"

.

"Kau. Aku menyayangimu, gege. Ani. Aku mencintaimu, Suho gege. Wo ai ne, Kim Junmyoon gege."

.

"Jinjayo Lay? You know what? I love you too, Zhang Yixing. Nado saranghae, my unicorn."

.

.

Tanpa Lay tahu, Suho disini tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas sambil melompat. Menari dengan gerakan absurd. Membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian disana tapi Suho mengabaikannya. Sepertinya kegembiraannya meluap sangat besar. Karena ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ingin rasanya terbang ke China saat ini untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Lay.

.

.

.

Annyeong, author aneh muncul lagi dengan drable series dengan SuLay. Niatnya sih waktu itu untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sang leader karena sebetulnya fict ini udah jadi akhir bulan lalu. Dengan bangganya author pamer sama dongsaeng auhtor masalah fict baru tapi yang ada malah diketawain soalnya ulang tahunnya itu udah kelewat seminggu yang lalu. Nyawanya author langsung melayang. Jadinya males deh untuk update dan baru di publish sekarang.

Btw tetep saja author mau ngucapin Saengil chukae Suho-ssi, meski telat tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Hadiah ulang tahunnya drable aneh bin gaje made in author y? Hehe. *ketawa iblis bareng Kyuhyun.

Meski abal bin absurd tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena bisa memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author. Author sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat auhtor bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua.

So author berterimakasih banget buat / chyshinji0204 / Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics / lisnana1 / baby reindeer / chikakyumin / ThegorgeousLu / ajib4ff / dian deer / Imeelia / rinie hun / 7D / 0312luLuEXOticS / nin nina / Jenn2797 dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "**Chibby Series HunHan : Sehun's Secret**". Author juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update. terlebih untuk penuhi request. dongsaengku, maafkan unniemu yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa bikin HunHan. Minahe, otaknya lagi buntu. Mungkin lain waktu bisa unnie penuhi.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*


End file.
